Ben 10 Generations
by True Courage
Summary: I know it is wrong. I know there is a reason time travel was banned. But I have no choice. I can't do this alone.
1. Chapter 1

Xxx

30 years.

That's how long Benjamin Tennyson protected the Earth, no, the universe. He was the heroes of heroes. There wasn't anyone who didn't know him. From the early age of ten, he had been fighting evil, though not always for the best reasons. He may have found the Omnytrix by accident, but he earned the right to wield it.

This is not his story.

We are the next generation of heroes. It will be our job to guide the next generation in Ben 10's stead. There are six of us. We may not be even half as strong as Ben and them, but we are progressing faster than them. One day we will surpass them. We'll have to. The world's villains are becoming stronger and stronger. Eventually, Vilgax and Aggreggor will be nothing compared the enemies we will have to face. I hope we will be strong enough to face them.

This was the first crisis we had to face without support from the previous generation. I don't know if we are ready. I really don't think I am. But I have no choice.

I hope I don't fail.

_-Kenneth Tennyson._

Xxx

It was a new moon that night. Ben Tennyson stood in the parking lot of Mr. Smoothie, leaning against his car. He hummed as he happily as he sipped on his smoothie. Mr. Smoothie had just closed at 9, meaning he could hang out and not worry about getting swarmed by his fans. He loved being the center of attention, just not all the time.

Ben dropped his smoothie. He swayed a bit, clutching at his head.

_Ben!  
They're coming!_

_Go! We'll hold them off! _

_But-_

_GO KENNY!_

Xxx

Gwen screamed, crumbling on the ground. Kevin tried to catch her, but was inhibited by a splitting headache. Voices filled their heads, overwhelming their minds.

_Mama!_

_Get away from here!_

_Look out!_

_KEVIN!_

"What's going on?" Kevin hissed.

"Ma-manna... it-it's a spell," Gwen managed between whimpers. The manna in the air was attacking them, for whatever reason. Gwen struggled to get to her feet and went for the door. He pulled it open and looked up.

"A time spell..." Gwen whispered.

Above them, a giant vortex had opened. What looked like purple lightning shot from within as the mana began to become unstable. Gwen watched, the voices becoming louder and quicker, until several pink lights, more than 10 at least, shot from within the vortex and flew across the sky. The vortex disappeared suddenly, and the voices along with it. Gwen gasped, the sudden lack of pain surprising her.

"What was that?" Kevin demanded. "You said something about a time spell?"

"Call Ben," Gwen said. "I'm going to try to find a way to contact Paradox."

"Why?"

"Because I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx

"Still nothing?" Ben asked.

"No," Gwen replied. "Every trace of mana I from it is gone. It's as if it never happened."

"But it did happen."  
"I know," Gwen said. "You what's even weirder? No one else saw it."

"That's not possible," Kevin said credulously. "It was too big for absolutely no one else to see it."

"Ben and I have been asking just about everyone, and not only did no one see it, but no one even remembers what they did that entire day," Gwen said. "As if their memories were erased."

"Sounds like an alien to me," Ben said.

"No kiddin' Sherlock!" Kevin gasped mochingly.

"Now is not the time, Kevin," Gwen growled.

Ben's Omnytrix began to flash. Ben brought it up for them to see. As if on cue, a small, holographic version of Mex Tennyson looked up at Ben, a serious look on his face.

"What's up, gramps?" Ben asked.

"I need you three to look into something for me," Max said. "I'd do it myself, but I'm kinda in another galaxy right now."

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"The plumbers have found a number of dead bodies, all alien," Max said. "And all the same species."

"Which one?" Kevin asked.

"We don't know," Max said. "All we know is that someone is going around killing them, and we need to stop it."

"Where do we start?" Gwen asked.

"He's kept mostly to the lower part of Bellwood so far," Max said. "Start there."

"On it," Ben said before the image disappeared. "Well, I guess we'll look into the vortex thingy later."

"Alien serial killers," Kevin said. "Huh. We've never gone after one before. Unless you count the Forever Knights."

"Kevin, now is so not the time," Gwen scolded.

"But-"

"I think we should start where the last body was found," Ben suggested. "See if you can get it from the plumbers."

"But-"

"Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. I'll call our parents and make sure they know that we won't be home till late," Gwen said.

"Guys-"

"Unless we catch him fast enough," Ben said.

"You guys never listen to me!" Kevin whined.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"..."

"Come on Kevin, or we'll leave you behind."

"I hate you guys."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

God, those things were ugly.

It looked like a spider with an almost human head. It had hair that was greasy and matted, and it's spider-like legs had what looked like hands at the end of them. It moved silently down the dark, empty street, looking for something.

Then he came. He dropped down from above, piercing it's head with his blade. Surprisingly there was no blood, no scream. It just fell over, dead. The killer pulled away.

"That was _not _cool," Kevin said.

The boy turned towards the trio. Kevin was about to say something sarcastic, but froze.

"I'm not seeing things, right?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think so," Ben murmured.

The killer looked like Ben.

There were differences. He had darker hair and from they could tell, his skin was darker, and he had almond-shaped eyes. The group stared at him in disbelief.

"Is it Albedo?" Ben asked so that only his friends could hear.

"Uh, guys?"

"No, Albedo has white hair," Gwen said.

"Guys..."

"Another cousin?"

"Guys."

"I don't think we have any more."

"GUYS!"  
"What Kevin?"

"He's getting away!"

Sure enough, the boy and taken off down the street. Cursing quietly, Ben reached for his watch while the other two ran after him. Fast Track raced pass the two and towards their target within seconds.

The boy threw his arm out to his side, clotheslineing Fast Track. The changeling hit his head against the concrete hard enough to crack it. In a flash of green, Fast Track was gone and Ben lay unconscious on the ground.

"Hey Gwen, think you can block him?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"My powers aren't working!"

"Huh?"

By the time the two caught up to Ben, the boy was gone.

"He's... fast..." Kevin panted.

"Who was that?" Gwen wondered.

"Whoever it was, he has been going around killing aliens," Ben said. "We better take him down before he gets another."

"But why?" Gwen asked.

"He's a bad guy," Kevin said. "Who says he has a reason?"

"Come on, when have we ever met any villain that does things for no reason?" Gwen asked.

"Uh..."

"No one goes around killing people without a reason," Gwen said.

"Who cares?" Kevin asked.

"He has mana clinging to him," Gwen said. "It reminds me of the mana I felt with the vortex."

"You think he had something to do with it," Ben concluded.

"I'm sure," Gwen said firmly.

"Than we definitely need to find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx

Ben drove up to his house, yawning. He stepped out of the car and made sure the door was locked. He walked up to the house and opened the door.

"I'm...home..."

Ben stared in shock at the rubble in the middle of the room. He ran forward and looked up to find a hole in the roof. Seconds later, his phone began to ring.

"Ben!" Gwen cried over the phone. "They're gone! My parents aren't here!"

"Same here!" Ben growled, more angry than scared. "Have you heard from Kevin?"

"He's on his way to my house," Gwen said. "His mom is missing too!"

"Come over here afterward," Ben said and hung up. He reached for his watch and began to flip threw the aliens.

_**Clockwork!**_

Before Ben, the scene began to play out. His parents were watching a movie when the roof came down almost on top of them. It was one of the bug-aliens! It screeched and charged at his parents.

That's when he came.

The boy came in through the same hole in the ceiling and landed on top of it.

"RUN!" the boy screamed.

His parents obeyed, only to be caught by another alien. This one looked like a moth. It grabbed his parents and flew off. The boy cursed as the alien attacked him again. The boy pulled out something that looked a smaller, more advanced version of the plumbers gun and fired it at the alien. It hit the bug on the chest, knocking it on its back. As the aliens legs kicked wildly, trying to flip back over, the boy charged at it, a blade coming out of no where, and stabbed hit's chest. The bug went limp. The boy pulled away, hissing. One of its legs had caught his side, stabbing straight through. The boy stumbled, than ran out of the room.

Ben chased after him. He needed to know where they went! Once outside, the boy reached for his wrist, pulling up the sleeve of his sweater to reveal the last thing Ben expected.

An omnytrix.

It was different from the one Ben had. It was smaller and was black and yellow instead of green. He moved it around quickly and selected his alien.

But he didn't transform.

He took off running.

Ben powered down and stared in awe. A few seconds later, Gwen appeared.

"What happened?" Kevin demanded.

"It was the bug aliens," Ben said. "That boy tried to save them. He had an Omnytrix."

"What do we do?" Gwen asked in full panic mode.

"Have you thought about tracking them?" Ben asked.

They both stared at them.

"I'll go get one of my dad's shirts," Ben said.


	5. Chapter 5

Xxx

Fast Track stood in the center of the warehouse. At first glance, he appeared to be alone, but her knew better. They were all around him. He powered down and looked over to where he knew they were. He limped over, favoring his wounded side. He pushed the door open and sighed in relief. There they were, chained to the wall. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's parents were all unhurt.

A man walked into the room. He was tall and thing, with gray hair and red eyes. He smiled at the boy and chuckled.

"I never would have thought you to be the kind to walk right into the lion's den," he said.

"I've come to make a deal," the boy said.

"Oh?"

"Me for them," he said.

The man grinned.

"Only you?"

"You know I don't have contact with the others," he said.

"Of course," the man said. "But should I...?"

"We both know you will," he said. "You would never reject the head of the dragon."

"You know me too well, my boy," the man said. "Let them go."

The chains released their hostages suddenly. The five of them sat there, confused.

"Leave," the man said firmly.

The five obeyed, walking past the boy. The boy launched forward and pulled Carl into a hug. The man was stunned, until he noticed the boy slip something into his pocket.

"Get this to Ben," he whispered.

The boy was roughly pulled away. Carl stared at the injured boy, blood dripping down his side, as his wife began to drag him away.

Xxx

"MOM!"

The five adults looked up just as Kevin all but tackled his mother. The woman cried softly as her son clung to him.

"You guys okay?" Ben asked.

"We're fine, not a scratch," Gwen's dad assured them.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"A boy came," Ben's mom said. "He looked like Ben, but a little older. He traded himself for us."

Kevin suddenly felt a little guilty for suspecting the boy. Carl reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a pin-sized plumbers badge.

"He told me to give you this," he said, handing it to Ben. As soon as he did, it began to flash. A holographic image appeared. It was the boy.

"I know you must have a lot of questions," the boy began. His voice sounded almost just like Ben's, except it was deeper and softer. "I cannot tell you everything, but I will tell you what I can. My name is Kenneth Tennyson. I come from the year 2042. I was, or will be, born 9 years from now. In my time, the world has been taken over. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are out of the picture. The entire planet is sealed off, not even Paradox can make it anywhere near. My team and I have come back in time to get your help. There are six of us total. Each will have a plumbers badge like the one this message is recorded on. The vortex will reopen in two weeks. If we don't find our way back by then, then we're stuck. Do not even think to look for me until you've found the others. This is Earth's last and only chance. In order to protect the time-line from further corruption, my badge will now self-destruct."

Poof.

"That was lame," Kevin commented.

"Kevin!" Gwen snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

Xxx

Gwen stared out of the window of her class. Things had been... different since they met Kenneth. Ben spent almost every spare moment looking for clues. Kevin pretended not to be affected, but Gwen could tell something was off. As for Gwen... she didn't know what to think, really. She was a little bit numb. Their only contact to their own future had been Ben, they never once stopped to think about whether or not they had children. It seemed a bit... surreal. And they had met one of them. And if Kenneth was there, could some of the others also be one of their-one of her- future children?

Just what had they been pulled into?

Xxx

Kevin cursed.

When he figured out who messed with his ride, they were so dead. He couldn't even figure out what they had done! He so did not have the time for this!

"Can I see?"

Kevin started when he heard the voice. He hadn't even noticed anyone approach. He turned to stare at the girl. She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans, a black shirt under a black, leather vest, combat boots, and black gloves. She had black hair, and her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses.

"I don't think so," Kevin growled, turning back to his engine. "She doesn't like anyone else messin' with her."

The girl was silent. Kevin cursed when he found she was beside her.

"HEY!" he yelled as she reached into the engine. Kevin was too distracted by her to notice what she did, but before he knew it, she had backed away.

"Try it now."

Kevin blinked than rolled his eyes. He stomped around and slid into the driver's seat. He started the engine, surprised that it had actually did start.

"Hey, what did-"

The girl was gone without a trace.

Xxx

Ben landed and powered down, exhausted. He probably should take a break. But could he? He heard something around the corner that caught his attention. It sounded like a bunch of angry voices. He walked around the corner into the alleyway.

There was a group of men, not very nice men by the look of them. They surrounded another guy, who was wearing a hoodie that hid his face. He didn't say anything while the other men grew angrier and angrier.

"Is there a problem?" Ben asked.

The guys turned to glare at him.

"What is it to you?"

"Dude, that's Ben Tennyson!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so how about you run along, before I turn into something that hasn't eaten in a while?" Ben grinned.

The men looked at each other than bolted. The guy turned to face Ben, though Ben still couldn't see his face.

"You okay, man?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," the guy responded shyly. "T-thanks."

"You probably should head home before they come back," Ben said.

"Yes, yes you're right," the boy said. "Thank you."

The guy left, and Ben soon followed suit.

The guy, however, wondered around the streets, appearing to be looking for something. It wasn't even an hour later when the men returned.

"Shoulda stuck with Tennyson," one of them sneered.

"Now your really gonna get hurt."

One of them laid a hand on the guy's shoulder.

Xx

The guy dusted his hand off.

"Now I am behind schedule. I need to hurry along, before they get at Tennyson again," the guy said to nobody. "I better find Jen as soon as possible, else Vilgax be angry with me."

The guy left the unconscious men on the ground without a second glance.


End file.
